Dr. Animo's Mutant Army
Dr. Animo's Mutant Army is the 28th episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil and the eighth episode of the third season. it will premier on the 23rd of August 2013. 'Plot' The episode begins in Dr. Animo's laboratory. Dr. Animo: Just a little more yes yes by combining the animals of Dog, Hyena and Lion I have created the perfect killing machine but now I shall give it an edge with this Sonorosian technology I can give him a roar that can rip apart cities. Sonic Wolf: Master I live. Dr Animo: Yes yes yes yes Sonic Wolf you truly do you will allow me to take my revenge on te filthy Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. BELLWOOD MR. SMOOTHY ''' Ben: Kevin why have you got Khyber's Dog here we will get kicked out Kevin. Kevin: Her name is Zed and we won't get kicked out people will think she's a normal dog. Gwen: She does like Smoothies. Ben: So then first you to get together share a kiss then get a dog is marriage on the cards. Kevin: Well. Gwen: NO um sorry Kevin not yet. Rook: Look whose that. Suddenly Dr. Animo appeared. Ben: Oh great what is it now Dr. Animo: Just judgement day for you. Gwen: Sure Animo your pathetic enough is enough you plans always end in failure if I got defeated as much as you i'd give up. Dr. Animo: Maybe so but this is the last thing I have to stop you. Kevin: Sure get him Zed. Zed ran up to Animo and Sonic Wolf defended him with a sonic blast that blew Ben and co, Mr Smoothy and the car park away. Ben: Ouch wow thats some power what is that thing. Gwen: That is even stronger than Ultimate Echo Echo. '''MEANWHILE Albedo: He seems to fit the bill. Bivalvan: Extremely powerful. Dr. Psychobos: I could perfect his sonic technology his attacks would be stronger. Albedo: Then lets grab him. MEANWHILE Rook: Well then lets stop him. Ben changed into Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl: You bet (Sqwauk) Dr. Animo: Sorry Benjamin but not today Sonic Wolf has no free will he will do anything I say. Sonic Wolf: No free will anything you say. Astrodactyl: I wouldn't say that right Gwen. Gwen: Right you said he's made from a Dog a Hyena and a Lion each of them have a proud nature he won't be obedient. Dr. Animo: Silence destroy them. Sonic Wolf: Um right. Sonic Wolf blasted Astrodactyl away and he then turned into Blitzwolfer. Blitzwolfer: Howl vs Howl Sonic vs Sonic Wolf vs Wolf GOOD VS EVIL. Blitzwolfer blasted a sonic blast and so did Sonic wolf creating a sonic explosion blowing apart the city. Ben changed back and Sonic Wolf blasted again and again. Gwen: Ben no ahh its to much. Kevin: Ben hurry up. Rook: If you can't match him use trickery. Ben: Right try this a new alien. Ben changed into Bullfrag. Bullfrag: Bring it bro. Sonic Wolf blasted sound waves and he jumped like a frog out of the way continuously until he ran out of breath Bullfrag then punched him out. Dr. Animo: Get up you fool. Sonic Wolf: Fool how dare you. Bullfrag: So what are you gonna do about it. Sonic Wolf: I... I I am going to destroy you Animo. Dr. Animo: I beg your pardon you swine. Ben then changed back. Ben: I think this fights over. Gwen: Yeah. Sonic Wolf blew away Animo with a sonic blast. He then attacked Ben and co. Ben: What are you doing. Sonic Wolf: So what if Animo's gone I can still be as evil as hell. Ben then changed into Snare-Oh Snare-Oh: Why don't you learn to shut your mouth. Snare-Oh wrapped his teather around his mouth and around the rest of his body. LATER The plumber's flew off with Sonic Wolf. Suddenly Negative Ultimate Echo Echo attacked the ship killed the plumbers inside and talked to Sonic Wolf. Ultimate Echo Echo: Hello Sonic Wolf I have a proposition for you. Sonic Wolf: Yeah what. Ultimate Echo Echo: To join my team to destroy Ben Tennyson and take over the Universe and my scientist will fix your machinery well are you in. Sonic Wolf: I'm in. EARTH Ben: Well i'm glad thats over and done with it. Suddenly Malware appeared. Ben: Malware. Malware: Ben Tennyson it is time do destroy everything you have. Ben: Oh no looks like its hero time. THE END Jaakor (Wall - Blog - ) 03:59, August 28, 2013 (UTC) 'Major Events' *Sonic Wolf makes his debut. *Sonic wolf betrays Animo and later joins up with Albedo. *Bullfrag makes his OGVE debut. *Malware begins his attack on Earth. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Zed 'Villains' *Dr Animo *Malware *Sonic Wolf *Albedo *Dr. Psychobos *Bivalvan 'Aliens Used' *Bullfrag *Astrodactyl *Blitzwolfer *Snare-Oh 'Albedo's Aliens Used' *Ultimate Echo Echo 'Trivia' *Albedo gains a fourth member to his team in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Season 3 Episodes